nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Divine power
Extra attack ABs *There is nothing wrong with the spell. If you had only 2 base attacks, you'd only get 2 more attacks and max enough AB to be equivalent to a fighter of the same level. Hence a char with say 10/5 would end up with 20/15/20/20, assuming 18 STR or higher.GhostNWN 14:55, 19 March 2006 (PST) *Why would it be 20/15/20/20? Should someone at 10/5 not go to 14/9/4 (equivalent fighter level)? Or is that a bonus of the spell not in the original description? In the example above, why two extra attacks? Blacknight 10:09, 12 July 2006 (PDT) **For a pure level 14 cleric, you are right. But GhostNWN was implicitly talking about a level 20 (or epic) character. It's possible to build a level 20 multi-classed DP-caster that still has a regular BAB of only 10 (Cleric 5/Sorcerer 14/RDD 1 with Strength domain is one way). That character will go from 10/5 to 20/15/20/20. Some feel that it should be 20/15/10/5, using the same attack progression as the equivalent-level fighter rather than just using the same base attack and the same number of attacks independently of each other, but that's really a design decision. -- 83.227.64.132 05:02, 30 June 2007 (PDT) ***One clarification: the "design decision" is a decision as to how the game engine handles extra attacks, not a decision about the design of this spell in particular. --The Krit 21:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * In the example at the top, how is the attack cap calculated for the 2 extra attacks? As base 20 + 20 = 40, or Base 0 + 20 = 20? If the extra attacks are already at the attack cap, they are pretty weak attacks. --Terry17 09:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ** Are you talking about the +20 attack bonus cap? All attacks get the same bonus (in fact, there is no way to script it otherwise), so there is no reason to single out the extra attacks. That is, the true base attacks go from 10/5 to 10/5/10/10, with a +10 attack bonus effect to bring them up to 20/15/20/20. Each attack can get another +10 enhancement before reaching the cap. --The Krit 21:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Modified or unmodified strength? *Does it raise the unmodified Strength to 18, or the modified? If it's the latter, Bull's Strength and a few items would make this part of the spell pretty meaningless on medium to high magic worlds. -- 83.227.64.132 05:02, 30 June 2007 (PDT) **I stopped being lazy and tested it myself. It seems this spell applies (18 - current modified Strength), if positive, as an ordinary Strength bonus, included in the +12 cap. This means that unless you have 18 or more in unmodified Strength or already have +12 from items and spells, the order in which you're doing things is quite significant. With a white 14, Maximized Bull's Strength + Divine Power will give you 19, while Divine Power + Maximized Bull's Strength will land you on 23 (until you have to recast the Divine Power). Uneqipping Strength bonus items, which is easier than unbuffing a Bull's Strength, before casting Divine Power can also be advantageous under these circumstances. -- 83.227.64.132 05:48, 30 June 2007 (PDT) Multiclass effects * How does this spell affect a fighter/cleric multiclass character? For example, if a cleric/fighter (levels 10/3 respectively) casts Divine Power, does he act as a 13th level fighter or merely a 10th level figther? If no one else has the answer, I will find out and post it here. --71.136.238.120 :*Base attack bonus improves to that of a fighter of the same (character) level. Individual class levels do not matter. A level 13 character would improve BAB to 13 (the BAB of a level 13 fighter). --The Krit 14:13, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Cleric 16 example clarification The Cleric 16 example is confusing to me. Shouldn't the adjusted fighter BAB be +16/+11/+6/'+1' rather than +16/+11/+6/'+16' sequence stated? Or am I missing something basic here? I'll leave it to the original author or someone more enlightened about this issue to make the correction, if applicable. --Iconclast 04:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *The extra attacks from divine power are the same as those generated from cleave, great cleave, attacks of opportunity, flurry of blows, and tenser as they all work as a progression for a third hand. That is the first is at full AB the second at -5, the third at -10, etc. This is a result of a game limitation. Even the script that allows for extra attacks does not allow for an intermediary adjustment to AB just for those extra attacks. WhiZard 11:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Can effects be dispelled? Assuming the dispeller has enough caster levels to succeed the check, can Mordenkainen's disjunction dispel the effects of Divine Power (and for that matter, also Divine Favor?)? It is unclear whether the effects of divine buffs fall into a different category than arcane buffs as general magical effects which are supposed to be able to be dispelled.--Iconclast 02:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *they are normally dispellable.ShaDoOoW 00:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) * The game engine makes no distinction between arcane and divine magic, other than casting an arcane spell from memory possibly failing because of the failure from armor/shield. --The Krit 19:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to cast this spell on someone else? I see there is no way to brew a potion out of this, but maybe scribe a scroll so a wizard can cast it on itself? or you can cast it on the wizard? --Profesor323 2:30 29 January 2011 (UTC) * You can scribe a scroll of divine power, but the resulting scroll is class-restricted (to clerics). A cleric cannot cast divine power on another character because the spell's range is "personal". --The Krit 03:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) * ...or take sufficient UMD ranks via bard, rogue or assassin to use divine power scrolls, which, although are relatively easy to succeed with the casting check, will have a short duration (7 rounds). --Iconclast 03:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Divine Power + UBAB Has anyone tested if a character with Monk levels and no pre-epic +1 BAB levels using Unarmed or Kama can gain their 6th attack by casting Divine Power? 21:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) * What is there to test? At levels 16-20 (when a fighter has four attacks per round), a character with a base attack of 11-15 (three attacks per round, under the usual progression) gets 4-3=1 extra attack per round. The UBAB progression gives five attacks per round for base attack 13-15. So.... at levels 16-20 and base attack 13-15, an unarmed monk using this spell would have five attacks per round from the 'un'usual unarmed base attack progression, plus one extra attack per round from this spell. Five plus one equals six. --The Krit (talk) 04:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) * By that I guess I mean you would not be testing if a sixth attack is gained (since that is expected), but just verifying that BioWare did not stick in some (currently unknown) hardcoded limitation on monks and effects that grant extra attacks. Sure, if someone wants to test every possible combination of classes and effects to see if there are any abnormalities, that could be done. It just might take a while, given how many combinations are possible. --The Krit (talk) 19:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) * Let's say you have a Cleric7/Monk6/Fighter7 - would DP give it 7 APR? 22:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Theophilus Fist :* No additional APR would be given to that class combination, as it already has 16 pre-epic BAB. WhiZard (talk) 01:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC)